Kiss Me Slowly
by dv143
Summary: I walked out of the wall and walked not really seeing where I was going. All of the sudden I hit something hard, solid, warm. Oh, please don't be Josh! But it wasn't Josh this person was way to muscular, way to broad. Looking up my breath hitched, staring back at me were the most mesmerizing green eyes I'd ever seen. But wait, I did now those eyes. "Zach?" "Gallagher Girl."
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah I know I should be doing my other stories. But this just came to me. So here it is. I'm not sure but it might turn into a two-shot or three-shot. But I'm not sure! Tell me if you like it.I already have another one-shot done. So please do tell me if you like it. All of these will be Zammie! Unless I am asked for otherwise. Anyways enjoy! **

* * *

_I dream of the day when I'll feel your lips on me. Desire warped and rushing through my veins, but for now my darling, we must wait._

* * *

No idea where that came from, but I guess it could go with the second part of this. that ^^^^ is mine no stealing!

* * *

_**Love is a fire: But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell.**_

_Need to know: Normal school with most friends/characters not spies!_

'Some things do change'

I walked through the halls head held high. I'd broken up with my boyfriend Josh; don't ask me why I really couldn't give you a valid answer. We'd been dating a

two years, solid, but I just couldn't do it anymore. All I know is that after hearing him beg and plead me to change my mind I was mentally and physically

exhausted, drained even so I walked out of the cafeteria no looking back. I'd sat there at the lunch table like any other day talking with my friends his arm slung

around my shoulder. Except the spark was gone and if I was completely honest it's been gone for a while now, I just didn't want to admit it. Part of me wanted

that thing Josh and me had to stay the same. It's been my only constant this past year with my dad leaving, and then later going MIA, then being thought dead.

My mom wasn't herself; I wasn't myself. I didn't want another thing to change but I couldn't stay with him simply because I wanted some normalcy in my life. I

couldn't string him on no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't use somebody like that. I wouldn't use somebody like that. I didn't know where I was

heading until I got there. Over the years I'd learned to know this school like the back of my hand. It helped when my mom was the Principle; I had some free

time on my hands after homework and just couldn't sit still. Sliding my hand along the smooth surface then catching a little groove, that one would have

thought came with the years put on the building, but it wasn't just a groove and imperfection in the wall. Well it was but it had a purpose, one that I'd known

about since eighth grade year. While I was walking the halls imagining being one of the big kids, how I was so excited to grow up, what a joke. So reaching in I

pressed on the flat surface cold from unused and a little dusty I wiped my hand off on my jeans then slipped into the small opening.

Zach POV

Another new school in the past three months, great. I heard the words replay in my head another time

_'Don't mess this up, again. We're running out of places we can send you, Zach. Try not to get into trouble, please?' _

The pleas his mom asked of him this morning bounced back and forth in his head, ringing in his ears. He admitted the school before last had gotten messy, his

own fault. But this time it wasn't me, I just didn't want to go through the jury again the disbelieving looks plastered on their sheltered little faces. They didn't

want my side of the story, didn't even hear it out. So I didn't see the point, why fight the inevitable? It seemed easier for a fresh start rather than the looks he'd

get back at the old school. So they'd packed up and left. Sometimes the change was better.

Cammie POV

I walked out of the wall and walked not really seeing where I was going. All of the sudden I hit something hard, solid, warm. _Oh, please don't be Josh! _But it wasn't Josh this person was way to muscular, way to broad. Looking up I hitched a breath staring back at me were the most mesmerizing green eyes I'd ever seen. But wait, I did now those eyes.

"Zach?"

"Gallagher Girl."

All I thought as I looked into his eyes was 'Maybe some things do change'. And not all of them were bad.

* * *

DUn dun. They know each other! So tell me what cha think, please review I already have another chappie so I'm hoping for at least 15 reviews to keep going. But I'll probably only get like one and still go on I love y'all that much.

Anyways I'll take ideas to get going.

**Always keep an open mind xoxo**

**-Alissa**


	2. Green

Hey Guys! Long time no read! Anyways stay tuned for an A/N at the end it's important, so read on. Oh and this chapter contains a flashback so look for the '*', that is all.

* * *

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." _  
_― Lao Tzu_

* * *

Green. This color can mean a lot of different things. Green, the color of spring, new life, rebirth. Green, the color of the lush grass beneath your feet in a meadow. Green, the color of plants, and leaves. Green, the color of nature; trees, plants, vegetables. But at that very moment green didn't mean the color of the grass or the color of my ninth birthday dress.

No, green meant trouble. Trouble, trouble, trouble it flashed like a big neon sign above his face. Yelling 'STAY AWAY', but the thing about trouble and me, we were long time friends.

If you knew me trouble was my middle name. Wherever I was trouble, well it was never far behind. And I welcomed it, with open arms. But at that very moment in time, where I stood frozen staring intently into deep, luminous green orbs.

Well inside I was panicking, running away in the farthest opposite way I could go, with my arms flailing. Yelling 'No, no, no' But on the inside I was masking my internal panic attack, I was calm cool and collected. Nothing like my head, no I wasn't showing any sign of that internal panic. I was impassive, even.

He couldn't read me, well at least I wanted to believe he couldn't, but unlike me, Zachary Goode was just too _Good_ at some things if you asked me.

Annoyingly good, and that, that knowing was what would be his un-doubtful downfall. I'd always told him that.

And then I wasn't in my school hallway any more. I was transported back, back, back in time when that green meant the world to me. Where green wasn't just a color but a sort of drug. I wanted that color, because to me it wasn't just a color, no because when Zachary Goode entered my life nothing was ever the same. And I wouldn't have had it any other way, because when Zachary Goode walked into my life, he was a walking disaster. Pure and unwavering nothing ever knocked him out of his seat or took him by surprise.

And that was what gave him the 'bad boy' rap. You know the leather, cocky attitude, and everything else that came with the part.

And I guess that's why when Zach Goode came into my life I should have been more alert, paying attention to the signs, the signals. I didn't need trouble, but like I said trouble just flocked to me, and it looked like this year it was in the form of none other than, Zachary Goode.

_*************Flashback**************_

I had my eyes closed against the blazing sun just laying back and enjoying the warmth when a very annoying, very familiar voice spoke.

I'd almost forgotten Zach had joined me out in the back.

"You know Zach, one day you're going to hear something that you're not going to like and there will be nothing you can do to un-hear it."

"Is that so, Cam-Zam?"

"You know I hate that nickname, but yes. I have solid proof that it will happen. One day. You're not going to be so lucky, Zach."

"I don't need luck, Cam. Because I have you."

"Zac-"

"No, Cam I'm being serious here. Ever since you've been in my life it's been better. I've been better. I want to be better. Someone once told me I was beyond saving. Beyond help. And for a long while I believed them. I believed them a lot. But now here I am looking at you and talking about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. And I'm thinking, what was I thing then? I'm so much better now then I was then. I want to be all sorts of good, but not for myself. For you, Cam. I want to do good by you, for you, with you. I used to be ashamed of my past, horrified that when someone found out they'd freak and run. But you, you were something else entirely. You found out first and you wanted to know more. Most people would have taken off running for the hills. But the point is, when I'm with you I'm not ashamed. I want you to know. Every part of my past. All of it. Every bit of it and I don't want you to be scared of me. Please for the love of God, don't be scared of me."

"Hey, Zach. I've never been scared of you. And I want to know. I'm grateful everyday that you told me, trusted me, a stranger, at the time. With a big part of who you were. And I couldn't be more blessed that I did. Zachary Goode you are probably the one person I never even want to think about leaving. I want to know you, like I've never wanted to know a person before."

Some where in between all of my talking, he'd been scooting closer and closer to me. And now he was a mere meter away, when he said.

"And is that a bad thing?" His breath tickled my face, and warmed it from the chill of the air.

He was so close but yet not close enough. I wanted him closer, I _needed_ him closer. So I did the only thing I knew I could do. I played his game, and I'd be damned if I let him win, without a fight. "I don't know, Zach. You tell me, is it a bad thing?" I whispered into his ear, I felt more then saw him go rigid, shock still. _See two can play this game, Goode. _

Leaning in even closer, I whispered so faintly my lips brushed against his ear lobe. "Hmm, Zach. Is that a bad thing?" And in that I swear I could feel the tension.

It was radiating off of him with such power and dominance. It was hard to ignore, but I plowed on. "Huh, Zach?" My lips were now freely brushing his ear, I didn't dare go lower, because I was sure when I did we'd both lose the little bit of constrait we were both holding onto. It'd snap, like a long over pulled cord.

Leaving us both at the others mercy. But some part of me wanted that snap, I wanted this more than anything, I'd long ago given him permission, now the ball was in his park and he'd have to decide if he'd take the swing or if he wouldn't even try.

I was tired of playing games, I didn't want to anymore, so I took a chance and it was all up to him now.

I was beginning to lose hope when, out of sheer luck and utter astonishment, and a bit of hope.

Zach grabbed onto my face, not hard, but firmly enough that meant I had to look at him.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Were you asking permission?" I said a little breathlessly.

"Baby, you've got to know that by now I don't need or ask for permission, I take."

Then his lips were on mine, warm and soft. He wasn't being hard but he wasn't gentle either. But I didn't want gentle I just wanted _him_. So by the time my hands were moving to nestle into his hair it was too late I was too far-gone.

I was lost in something known as trouble, which at the time I didn't know would be so important to me.

But that's the thing, about Zach Goode; if you knew something about him you couldn't enjoy the ride.

So that's why in that moment I didn't care that this person, who was without a doubt, a very great kisser, could possibly hurt me. I didn't care that I'd just found trouble, yet again.

I didn't care, and that's another thing about Zach, it didn't matter if you cared or not, because he was always one step ahead. He didn't care either.

* * *

WOW! Longest chapter ever! Anyways, I know sorry doesn't cut it but I am. So anyways onto the important stuff.

Do you want me to continue?

I really need to know otherwise this will stay like this, or you'll have to wait for summer to come when I have more time.

Anyways R&R it'll help with my decision.

xoxox

~Lissy

******3/26/13*****

This chapter is now officially edited, so hopefully this clears up all of the confzzlement. Anyways, please, please let me know if you like or else, this story isn't going to go anywhere.

~Lis 3


End file.
